


Sweet Spot

by tuddles



Series: The Ineffable Toy Bag Collection [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Cooking, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Cute, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impact Play, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: Crowley returns home to the bookshop to find something very different about his angelic husband. He suddenly had an angelic wife instead, naked and performing domestic duties.Crowley is not displeased by this surprise.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Ineffable Toy Bag Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601920
Comments: 50
Kudos: 310





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure yet how many chapters this piece is going to be. This first chapter is mainly setting and some cute domestic fluff and teasing. Next chapter is going to go into smuttiness.

The charming bell above the bookshop’s entrance tingled its merry little tune as Crowley let himself in, making sure that it was closed and locked behind him. It was in the middle of a bustling business day, but the sign had been turned to ‘Closed’, and the demon would never hear the end of it if he accidently (or purposely) let even a single customer weasel their way in.

“Angel?” he called out like it was second nature to him, his own simple version of ‘honey, I’m home’ cheerfully filling the shop floor.

The dated bookshop and the small apartment above it had always felt more like home to him than his sterile penthouse in Mayfair, which is exactly where he had just come from.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually stayed overnight at the penthouse, it had long since been an alien feeling to sleep where his angel was not, especially after they finally bit the bullet and gave Heaven and Hell the ultimate middle finger and tied the knot.

Through the years, he had ferried over bits and bobs of his belongings. A box of records here, a couple of pot plants there, all items quite naturally fitting into place around the shop and the apartment. Even so, he still kept onto the deed to the penthouse and went to go check on it every now and then, mostly to rummage through the mass amount of clothing that he had yet to bring over and, of course, to give the rest of his plants a good talking to. He had a state-of-the-art automatic watering system set up for them so they wouldn’t perish when he didn’t visit for an extended time, but he could not forgive himself if he let the things grow placid and content in his absence. Oh no, he could not let that happen at all.

He had just treated himself to an extra long conversation with his plants this morning, staring at them sternly and investigating each and every leaf, making sure that all were silky smooth and luxurious. And not to mention, that there were no _spots_. By the time he was done with them, they were all shaking in fear, the flapping of leaves like music to his demonic ears.

Yes, today was indeed turning out to be a good day for our favourite ginger demon.

He was not really surprised when there was no immediate response back from Aziraphale, the angel often did not hear things properly when he was deep into a novel or salivating over a box of fine chocolates. So, the demon did not worry, but instead just casually strolled further into the shop, letting his senses guide him to where he would find the celestial blonde.

It did not take long at all. He could sense the energy of the angel coming from the kitchen in the shop’s back room, the feeling calling to him like a shiny beacon in the night sky. Even if he couldn’t sense it, the classical music and the clanking of pots and pans were enough to tell his ears of the fact. So, with a smile, the demon followed the trail, eager to be with his love.

Crowley had always considered himself to be a rather creative being, an artist at heart. But even so, he could not have imagined the sight that was posed to him when he entered the kitchen.

There, illuminated by sunlight in the small homely kitchen, was a heavenly creature, deliciously gorgeous and _naked_ , all except for a simple frilly apron, thin and pink and oh so delicate.

Crowley could feel his heart stop within his rib cage, and he thought for a moment that he had accidently stopped time, or that he had completely been discorporated (or both).

Aziraphale, his darling angel, his life and light, had changed his corporation into a female form. It had been so long, too long, since Crowley had had the pleasure of seeing the womanly version of his cherub. The already plush curves were softer, rounder, fuller. Ivory flesh the tiniest bit paler, like fresh milk directly from the source. That cotton soft hair so fair and so long, pulled up into a loose bun and tied with a pretty pink ribbon to match the fabric of the apron. A few select curls rebelled against the bun, cascading down to tickle a bare shoulder, a porcelain cheek, the tender nape of a neck.

And that _apron._

That basic piece of cloth, ribbons holding it around his thick waist, tied firmly behind him. A girly bow keeping it together, sitting just above the ripe round cheeks of a creamy ass, bouncing with a joyful spring whenever a step was made.

 _Ohhh fuck, am I in heaven?_ The slender redhead thought as he clasped a hand over his heart and leaned against the doorframe. _What goodness have I done to deserve such beauty?_ He asked himself, eternally grateful that he was the only being in the entire universe who got to witness such a sight, such a _miracle_.

It was no secret that Crowley had a complicated relationship with the Lord Almighty. However, in this very moment, this second, he sent his deepest gratitude to God, thanking Her for creating such a perfect creature. The perfect angel. _His Angel._

From the looks of things, Aziraphale was baking, the scrumptious smell of vanilla and butter filled the air, growing stronger as the angel leaned over to open the oven and took out the trays of crispy golden cupcakes with a pair of tartan oven mittens.

 _Ffffuuuucccckkk_ Crowley clenched his jaw, a surge of lust rushing through him as he observed the bent over cherub. How soft and sweet and _oh so very fuckable that ass is_. The flushed demon stayed there for a few more minutes, simply watching while the angel worked, lost in the world of cooking. Crowley didn’t even know if the blonde knew he was there yet, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was how _fucking amazing_ this was, how lucky he was to witness this.

Once he was quite certain that he was indeed still alive and that this was not all some wonderous dream (or alcohol induced hallucination), the lithe demon crossed the kitchen, closing the space between him and the angel with careful, stealthy steps.

Like a feather in the wind, the serpent slipped smoothly up behind his lover, coiling his arms around that divine waist and nuzzling his face into the nook of the milky neck before him.

“What on _Earth_ have you done with my husssssband?” a reptilian hiss vibrated over the angel’s throat, instantly making him jump and squeal in surprise.

After the brief shock that only lasted a second, Aziraphale grinned and cheekily thrusted his gloriously ripe buttocks back against the demon, immensely enjoying the possessive embrace which claimed him.

“He has been momentarily occupied” the pretty blonde giggled, his voice a smidge higher than it usually was, only adding to the cuteness of his current veneer “I’m afraid you will have to settle for me at the moment, dear. At least until I present these cupcakes to the Soho women’s cookery club this evening.”

“Ahhh, I see” Crowley growled against the shell of Aziraphale’s ear, placing a tender kiss just under the lobe.

“Well, I guess I will just have to suffer through it till then” he sighed more dramatically then he intended, giving a mock pout as he reached up and welcomed the swell of two heavy breasts into his open palms. His growl deepened and took on a lusty tone, rumbling across ivory skin while he went back to nuzzling, continuing to ravish the tender neck with increasingly needy kisses.

Aziraphale giggled, both at what Crowley said and at the tickle of kisses frosting his throat. His moan was cute and dainty as he looked down to the freshly baked cupcakes. Gently so not to burn his fingers, he plucked each little cake from the tray and set them on a cooling rack.

After several more kisses, a few licks and a playful nip, the demon growled in content and looked over at the small cakes. “They look good” he said while he massaged the luscious breasts in his hands, enjoying the weight of them in his grasp.

“Mmmmm… oh, yes, thank you, dear” the angel moaned as he was fondled so, a warm flush spreading over his button nose and rosy cheeks.

“An old recipe I picked up in the 19th Century… I’ve changed it a bit since then, more brandy for one” he chuckled light-heartedly as he caressed a finger over the top of one of the cakes, a few brandy-soaked currents having broken the surface of the otherwise smooth top.

“It sounds simply delicious, Angel… but you have yet to explain something to me” the redhead grinned, elongated fingers finding the buds of two rose-coloured nipples and lightly pinching them “Why are you _naked?_ ”

The divine being squirmed as his nipples were tugged, thick hips naturally rolling back, seeking contact. The bashful blush grew warmer and brighter across his sweet face as he felt his partner’s own lust pressing against him, long and hard against his lower back.

In his female form he was a few inches shorter, giving more room for the already tall demon to loom over him, shading the little chubby woman like a dark and ominous cloud.

Flushed, the angel stuttered as he tried to explain in as innocent a way as he could “I – well – I didn’t want to ruin my clothes with flour and eggs, and… well, I’m not _completely_ naked, now am I?” he huffed like a child being teased, looking down to the frilly apron which only just managed to hide his sex from view.

Crowley chuckled deep from his stomach; the guttural vibration teased along the angel’s back. “Oh no, Angel. No, you don’t get to play coy with me when you look like _this_ ”.

Aziraphale still played shy, wiggling prettily and making cute little pouting sounds that did nothing but spur the demon on.

“ _Bedroom, now_ " Crowley growled into the shell of a perfect ear.

“But _Crowley_ ” the pretty blonde whimpered, sobbing and motioning to the cakes in front of him “I have to finish them, they need icing and decorations” he pouted and squirmed his way to turn around in the demon’s possessive embrace. Baby blue eyes, so innocent and pure, _begged_ up into those golden slits, pleading to finish the desserts.

“Uuuuuuuggggggggg, fine!” the frustrated demon growled, powerless against the look in those azure gems. “I will even help you, on one condition” he stared at the angelic face to enjoy the expression there as he reached around and tugged at the silky ribbon of the apron. With little effort, the bow unravelled, and the material floating to the floor, pooling into a puddle of shimmery pink.

“Oh!” feminine lips breathed. Puffy cheeks were wild with blushes now, rising high as the cherub smiled, genuine gratitude glowing towards his wily serpent.

“mmm maybe you could, um… whip the buttercream for me?” Aziraphale asked softly, weakly, like a young wife asking her burly husband to open a stubborn jar for her. He bit gently on his lower lip, impatiently waiting for the demon’s response.

Grinning from ear to ear in that sinisterly sexy way only Crowley could manage, he pulled Aziraphale right up against his slender frame, thrusting a knee between thick thighs and letting it push firmly against the now bare pussy. Golden eyes sparkled as he leaned down and forced his lips onto the angel’s, raw and passionate and _hungry_. The inhumanly long tongue slithered past plush lips, selfishly exploring the soft wet cave before slinking out again, brushing past the angel’s own tongue as it did so.

“Buttercream you say?” he smirked, resting his forehead against Aziraphale’s “I think I can manage that” he said and then regretfully released the blonde from his arms, not before delivering a nice firm spank to a naked ass cheek of course, for good measure.

 _Down boy, down_ he mentally said to himself as he shrugged his dark jacket off and set it aside out of harm’s way. Forearms revealed as he rolled his sleeves all the way up to his shoulders. The simple act made him feel rather manly actually, like he was about to change the oil of his Bentley or something mutually blokeish.

“Right, come at me buttercream!” he snarled like a Gladiator about to go into battle.

The little cherub giggled and tried not to get completely lost in the way the sunlight bounced off the demon’s bare arms. It was no secret that the serpent was lithe and agile, but there were still some dense muscles there, defined biceps that would make any woman (or man) swoon.

“Here, sweetheart” Aziraphale placed a large bowl in front of Crowley. It already had a decent amount of butter in it, all cut into small cubes and softened just enough to be mailable. Along with the butter, there was a generous amount of confectionary sugar and a balanced array of spices and essences.

“I don’t have one of those new-fangled electric mixers, so I’m afraid you are going to have to do this the old fashioned way. I hope you do not mind, dear” he said, handing a large metal whisk over to the redhead.

“Not at all, Angel… I’m gonna whisk the shit outta this!” he grinned, chuckling at the unimpressed look from the blonde. That familiar ‘holier-than-thou’ frown which only ever enticed the demon to cuss more frequently.

“Indeed” the angel said simply and then went about sorting through the little jars of sweets that he was going to use for decorating the cupcakes once they were frosted. He smiled to himself, deciding that some pretty pastel pinks and purples would be the way to go for this particular batch.

Drawing in a deep breath, the demon fisted the handle of the whisk and started to vigorously move it around inside the bowl, watching as the contents slowly started to soften more and more and then finally began to froth. Just when the ache started to set into his arm, he looked over and set his eyes on the luscious creature beside him. So plush, so warm, so very naked and so fucking _fuckable._

The demon growled low and suddenly felt a newfound surge of energy, mind disregarding the pain in his arm and working the whisk twice as fast, stirring like crazy until the buttercream was thick and rich and sticking up into firm peaks.

Aziraphale could not help but divert his gaze to the side now and then, clear blue eyes stealing a glance of the energetic demon as he whisked the fuck out of the butter. He swallowed down his freshly ravished throat, wishing that those arms were working on his pliant body instead. He blushed, trying to calm himself with deep breaths which only made his bare breasts heave, swelling high with each suck of oxygen that he didn’t actually need.

“Done!” the demon growled out, roughly thrusting the bowl away from him and onto the bench “What next?” he shot a lusty stare to the angel, looking like he was about to pounce on the darling blonde right then and there. _If only_ he thought _bloody cupcakes!_

“Oh, oh that is perfect, dear!” the excitable blonde leaned over to inspect the demon’s handywork. An angular jaw clenched tight as deliciously plump breasts hung low, swaying in temptation as the angel reached over and dipped a fingertip into the beaten cream, lifting to pouty lips and sucking the sample.

“Mmmmm, _scrumptious_ ” he complimented, licking a stray speckle of frosting sugar from his lower lip.

The demon grunted through clenched teeth “ _nneexxtt_ ” he repeated, his patience running dangerously thin.

“Right, yes” the sweet angel thought for a moment, still enjoying the flavour on his tongue while he plucked up a piping bag “next is to scoop all of the buttercream into here, then we can pipe it out onto the cupcakes… I think they should be cool enough now…” he touched the top of a cupcake and nodded “very soon”.

“ _At least something is cooling down in here_ ” the redhead grumbled under his breath.

“What was that, love?”

“’nuffin, Angel, give it ‘ere” he snapped the bag from the angel’s hand and began to roughly scoop the cream up and splat it into the bag.

“ _Careful!_ ” Aziraphale squealed.

“uugggghh” Crowley sighed and then turned down the tempo, making a point of showing the angel now as he gently scooped out another spoonful and fed it into the piping bag with a tender touch.

Happily, the angel nodded, sending a few stray curls from the bowed bun, platinum ringlets stroking a flawless porcelain face.

 _’ppprrreeetttyyy’_ Crowley thought and smiled like a fool in love as he finished the task, making sure to get out every bit of cream he could.

“Wonderful!” Aziraphale praised, clasping his hands together like he was praying and then fetched one of the cooling racks, bringing the cakes closer to he and the handsome redhead.

“Now you can gently, _gently_ , squeeze the icing out over the cakes, try to go slow so it makes a pretty swirl… actually, should I? –“

“Leave it to me, Angel… remember, I _have_ created whole galaxies from scratch, I _think_ I can handle a few measly cupcakes.”

“Yes, dear” a little laugh followed as the angel left the demon to the icing, busying himself with getting the sweets ready for the decorations. He had a lovely colour coded selection going on now.

Focusing himself, Crowley tried his best not to think about the naked goddess next to him while he squeezed the bag and pipped out what he thought would be a clean stream of buttercream to swirl around the top of a cake. He grimaced when it actually turned out to be wonky and broken in parts.

Azirapahale side-glanced over and lips curved up in a teasing smirk.

“Oh, shut up, you!” Crowley snarled, even though the angel didn’t actually say an anything “The first one is always a write-off, everyone knows that!”

“I didn’t say anything, love” the angel cooed calmly.

“Yeah, well, you were _thinking_ it!”

Aziraphale chuckled lightly at how cute his husband was, utterly adorable when he was frustrated like this.

Trying to keep his fuming down to a minimum, Crowley centred himself and very gingerly squeezed the squishy bag again, moving it in a slow, evenly paced rotation. Golden eyes watched like a hawk as the thick cream coiled around over itself, climbing up and finally peaking to a neatly tented tip.

With an overly too self-satisfied smirk, the serpent resisted the urge to gloat and continued onwards to pipe out equally perfect swirls on the rest of the cupcakes.

Halfway through the batch, Crowley suddenly felt the warm soft presence of Aziraphale beside him, close enough that the milky flesh rubbed firmly against his own bony figure. He smiled warmly, looking over for a moment to see that the angel was quietly sprinkling candies onto the swirls of icing, those final pretty touches that made the dessert just perfect.

Crowley didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to ruin this simple yet perfect moment. So, he just continued to pipe the cream while the angel sprinkled the colourful sugary treats, not unlike a wood nymph gingerly spreading petals across the mossy forest floor, an image that Crowley could most certainly get used to.

When he was done administering the perfect swirl to the last bare cupcake, he stood still in place in front of them, standing his ground so that the chubby little lady had to press further against his svelte frame in order to reach the last ones. A full luscious breast dangled and accidently brushed one of the swirls as the angel sprinkled on the final sweets.

“Oh, bother” Aziraphale gasped he retreated and saw the splodge of cream on his left tit. A well-manicured finger reached down to scoop it up from milky skin, instantly lifting it up to his mouth and slipping it past ripe round lips and into his salivating mouth. _’No point in it going to waste’_ he thought as he sucked, swirling his tongue around the digit to get all the creaminess off.

With his finger still in his mouth and his cheeks concaved in a firm suck, he lifted his bright blue eyes and found Crowley staring right at him, awestruck. Thin serpentine pupils were engorged, dilated across the sea of amber as he watched the mythical creature in front of him, knowing that such a sight _must_ be a fantasy. A vision plucked from his most decadent dreams.

The frozen demon breathed in deep as he held eye contact with the angel, staring into those dainty blues while Aziraphale ever so slowly slid the finger from his mouth, sucking it dry and eventually letting it pop out. An innocent smile graced his face as he licked his tongue over the silky folds of lips, eager to catch any remaining remnants of the scrumptious icing.

 _”Bedroom, now”_ the agonizingly frustrated demon growled, repeating his demand from earlier. His voice was deeper, darker, _wanting._

“But, but” the angel started up again, fussing about looking around the kitchen “we need to clean up, look at the state of –“

A long, angry growl erupted from the serpent, a threatening hiss tingling over his forked tongue as he leaned over the short angel and squeezed his hand around the icing bag. A bit of left-over cream was pushed out from the nozzle, oozing out and dropping, falling onto Crowley’s shoe with a moist ‘splat’.

Just as the fiery redhead was about to explode with the fury of being denied a second time, the angel was moving down, lowering onto his knees and… _oh fucking hell, yessss…._

Crowley could not look away, would not bat a single eyelid as the precious creature under him kneeled on the floor and bent over to lick the buttercream from his snake-skin boot. That ass, that fucking amazing ass had the audacity to _wiggle_ , shaking haughtily in the air as Aziraphale moaned in pleasure, enjoying the taste of the cream and the texture of the scales against his tongue. He continued to kiss the boots well after the icing was gone, lapping at the scales like a little kitten, determined to make good of licking its milk bowl clean.

Crowley was so hard right now, the strain of his already tight jeans feeling like a device of torture. His cock throbbed like a second heartbeat, desperate to be free and licked by that heavenly tongue.

 _”Bedroom, fucking now!”_ he snarled at the angel when the cuteness of baby blue’s looked up to him, innocent and pure. “Or I’m going to pound you right here on this dirty floor, Angel” he growled, throwing the piping bag into the sink with a ‘clank’.

The angel said nothing. Just smiled in that shy little way of his and leaned backwards, laying himself down upon the flour-scattered floor. The plump ass crushed against the floor as he squirmed, purring as he licked his lips and looked up into that golden gaze. Soft hands slid up the naked curves of his body, teasing dips and rolls on their way to grasping his breasts, squeezing and massaging like large balls of dough.

And then there it was. Oh so small but most defiantly there. A sinful grin, curving the edges of the angelic mouth.

 _’That Bastard!'_ Crowley screamed in his head and with a quick ‘snap’ of his fingers, his clothes were off and he was slithering down. Lightning-quick to take his vengeance on his cruel temptress.

This teasing angel would take what was coming to him.

And Crowley would give it.

_Hard._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A severely frustrated and horny Crowley takes vengeance on the tempting little angel. Making sure that Aziraphale knows who is really in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut in this one! Like – just all sex.
> 
> More smut and BDSM theme for the third and last chapter that I will aim to have up in the next few days.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> <3

Like a white-hot knife slicing through creamy butter, the frustrated demon slotted himself between Aziraphale’s tender thighs, perfectly fitting as if he was always meant to be there.

As far as Crowley was concerned, the very notion of foreplay was thrown straight out the window from the very moment the angel dared to lick his shoe. If such a _supposedly innocent_ angel was cruel enough to perform such an arousing act, then they should well be prepared for a stiff demonic cock to immediately screw inside of them.

Because that is exactly what happened.

No sooner than the lithe serpent was between angelic legs, his lengthy manhood was buried deep inside the teasing blonde. A long hearty groan growled from the base of his corporation, calling out to the world to let everyone know just how incredibly amazing it felt to be balls deep inside of the heavenly pussy.

Sharp tips of black nails clawed at chubby hips, clamping down as he fisted at the desirable flesh. The delectable love handles were made for this very purpose, for the demon to grab and hold while he claimed the angel over and over and over again. Fast, rough, infuriated thrusts that made the sweet cherub squeal.

The womanly Aziraphale writhed in pleasure, squirming upon the kitchen floor like a fish helplessly trying to get back to water. The mewling angel desperately reached for his demon, greedy little hands open and pawing at the air, trying to grab onto a muscular arm. Ruthlessly, Crowley batted away the needy hands, guttural groans burned his throat as he hauled angelic legs up over his shoulders, adjusting the blonde’s body so he could ram his shaft deeper inside.

Wild yellow eyes burned like wildfire, seething down into the baby blues of his one and only as he watched the desperation there thicken.

“You little _tteeaassee_ ” he hissed with a flick of a forked tongue, the likes of which scented the air around him, rich with the smell of sugar and sex.

“You think you can out tempt me? You _dirty_ little angel!” Crowley held firmly to a smooth leg, other hand still hard on a hip, keeping his dove right where he wanted him.

“That _pouty_ little mouth… that _delicious_ tongue… those… mmmmppph… those _fucking amazing tits_ … and _fuck_ … that _ass_ … gah, that ass alone!” fanged teeth flashed, the serpent inside of Crowley thinning the veil as he vigorously bashed his cock into the sopping wet cunt “did you _really_ think you could deny me forever? For the sake of _fucking cupcakes!_ ”

“Fuck!” he swore loudly, thrusting his head back and closing his golden eyes, moaning to the sky as he pounded harder and harder, as fast as his slender hips could move.

The bright blue eyes of the angel widened, staring with awe at the demonic masterpiece that towered above him. Rosy lips parted, forming a needy O shape as he moaned and panted with mounting desire. The mixture of pain and pleasure surged throughout his entire corporation, muddling sensations and thoughts within his mind until there was only one thing that mattered. There was only Crowley now, and his amazing cock that fucked his pussy with such dominating power.

“Fu-fuck me, Cr-oooh-lee, _fuuck meee!_ ” The angel whined. 

Crowley chuckled, smirking like the devil he is as he opened his eyes and looked down at the begging angel “heh, _now_ the coy little angel asks for it, how very _impure_ of you, my little dove”.

With the smirk not leaving his evil features, Crowley suddenly stopped his thrusts and grasped tight onto thick hips, flipping the angel over and forcing him onto all fours.

Black nails dived into the mane of curly blonde hair, ripping the silky pink bow from its place and ruffling the curls until they sprung free and wild. Growling, he fisted a handful of those fluffy locks while he guided his throbbing cock back into the warm wet sheath “ _This_ is what happens when innocent little angel’s become teasing sluts, _isn’t it_ , my dear?”

“y-yesss” the angel said between needy moans, head lifelessly bobbing along as Crowley held tight to the silky blonde hair, keeping the tender neck exposed as he pumped with a newfound rush of lust.

Slamming so deep in that his balls smacked against the budding little clitoris, the demon stayed buried within as he yanked the angel’s head back further still, enjoying the yelp of pain as he leaned forward and dug his fangs into the creamy looking throat. “ _Yessss, what?_ ” he hissed before licking at the possessive bite mark.

“Yes… _oohh_ … oh yes, Master Crowley!” cried from the mouth of the sweet, tortured angel.

“ _Don’t forget that!_ ” Crowley growled before letting go of the platinum hair, letting the angel’s head fall limply down to the floor. The cute cherub felt his arms buckle and his chest fell to the ground, heavy tits crushing against the flour covered surface. Wild sprigs of silky curls fanned out around the angel as he was fucked down without mercy, the demon’s cock feeling like fire between his thighs, burning and wrecking him in the most wickedly lovely way.

Crowley thrusted slow and painfully deep now while he simply looked down and watched the angel coming undone. With an evil smirk, he licked his right thumb to get it nice and wet and then reached down to glide it over the puckered pinkness of the angel’s ass. Aziraphale mewled and bucked as the blunt thumb slid inside the tight entrance, stopping at the first knuckle while Crowley growled out “do you think my _husband_ would be jealous if I fucked your tight ass, little lady?”

Aziraphale’s eyes rolled back into his head, his mind whirling like a merry-go-round. He tried to reply to the obscene question, but all he could manage was a slurred moan of words that Crowley could not decipher.

“nnnawww little slut, it’s okay… I’ve decided I don’t want to fuck it anyway… nothing compares to the glorious ass of my sweet husband… not even this delicious pussy you have here” the demon licked his lips as he popped his thumb out and reclaimed grip on both curved hips, grunting as he roared back into thumping thrusts.

Aziraphale was a complete and utter mess. In his own little world of pleasure, he reached under himself and vigorously began stroking his pretty clit. Round and round his chubby little fingers rolled, rubbing the plump bud as his dashing demon screwed the daylights out of him. He soon felt the blinding starlight glowing behind his eyes as his climax grew to a peak.

Crowley could feel the angel’s body grow tense and tight in his grip, the sweet little cunt constricting around his shaft while it tumbled over the edge, milking him firmly until he too orgasmed with waves and waves of ecstasy. He bucked like a bull, crushing the angel with a few final thrusts, pumping out the last squirts of his steamy seed.

“ _Fuck, Angel!_ ” he panted, closing his eyes while he finished his climax, cock pulsing while it soaked inside the absolutely spent cunt.

Aziraphale felt heavy and wet, unable to even lift his head from the ground. He breathed in deep and moaned out sweetly “mmmm Master… that was… that was _soo_ –“

Cutting off his angel, Crowley leaned all the way over with his long lithe body and hissed into the blonde’s ear “ _wasssssss?_... oh no dear, no. I’m only getting started…” Aziraphale whimpered and his milky body visibly trembled.

“And _who_ said that you could come?” Crowley growled and licked upon that sweet spot under the soft earlobe.

Angel eyes widened in fear, breath rolling out over the floor “I… n-no one, Master…”

“ _Exactly!_ ” the demonic voice rumbled. “Now… for the last time… get to the _fucking bedroom_ before I _really_ get mad!”

With a final firm thrust into the angel’s pussy, the demon yanked himself out and stood up, glaring over the sight of the plushie angel on the floor. His sweet little cherub, all fucked raw and covered in sweat, sugar and flour. From behind, he could see his own juices beginning to leak out and to dribble down the creamy white thighs. He growled at the sight while the angel struggled to push himself up to a stand.

It was clear that Aziraphale was almost gone, his mind foggy and his walking stumbled and off balance. After a few misplaced steps, the slender demon gripped a soft wrist and pulled the womanly figure close to him, gently kissing sweet cheeks while brushing some damp curls from the pretty face “Are you okay, angel?” he said in a soothing tone, completely opposite to the sinister growling of a moment ago “I would like you to give me a colour, my dove” he requested, golden eyes searching inside the baby blues.

“ _mmmmmm_ ” was all the angel could say for a moment, simply swaying back and forth while Crowley petted his hair and kissed his flushed face. After sucking in a few deep breaths, the cute round face lifted up and an equally cute smile graced soft pink lips.

“Green, my love” He said, reaching his own hand up and touching gently over the high cheekbone of his dashing demon.

Crowley smiled, a genuine happiness that filled both of them with pure love.

“ _Good girl_ ” he whispered before kissing his angel’s lips with warm and tender affection.

“Run along then, my little slut… I will be up there soon, I just have to fix this mess up first” he gave a light-hearted grin, motioning to the kitchen that still needed cleaning.

“mmmm, yes my Master” Aziraphale glowed before slipping away and heading towards the stairs, his footing much more balanced and steadier now.

“Oh, and Angel” Crowley called out “Don’t miracle away any of that mess on you, my sweet” he said, adoring how sinfully dishevelled the blonde was looking.

“I like it when you smell like me” he grinned, golden eyes flicking to the wet honey oozing down curvaceous thighs before looking expectably back up to blue gems.

Aziraphale blushed so bright that his button nose tickled. Silky curls bounced as he nodded, agreeing to keep himself unkept and sticky for his masterful demon.

“Good… _now get!_ ” Crowley barked.

The angel eeped and scampered off up the stairs.

Chuckling, the demon began to clean.

He started to think about all the devilish things he was going to do to his sweet angel.

It made cleaning vastly more enjoyable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale stewed in anticipation while Crowley cleans the kitchen. What sinful things will be in store for the angel when the demon finally arrives?
> 
> He has been such a little brat to the demon, he was certain that he would not get out of it lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this piece. Some rough elements but also some tender love and care.
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> <3

Crowley had said that he would attend to cleaning the kitchen while his darling angel got to the bedroom. But he didn’t exactly say _how_ he was going do it.

To be fair, the lanky demon did actually wash up a couple of things by hand before he got bored of it, deciding that these menial domestic tasks were not really that interesting when there wasn’t a naked blonde wiggling shamelessly beside him.

With a rather regal wave of his hand, Crowley let his demonic magic do the trick, instantly transforming the kitchen into a spotless state. The bowls and utensils were all washed and put away, the counters and floor swept clean, even the finished cupcakes were comfortably tucked into a Tupperware container, safe and sound for Aziraphale to take to his gathering later that night.

The last thing remaining was the shimmery pink apron which still laid on the floor, unmoved since it had been stripped from the busty blonde.

With a charming smirk upon thin lips, the redheaded devil leaned over and plucked up the skimpy garment, lifting it up and examining it closely. The fabric was divine, pretty ribbon attached to a simple stretch of cotton, soft and smooth and decorated with a pattern of tiny pink flowers. Crowley chuckled as he caressed it in his hands, wondering how on Earth the angel thought that _this_ could even be classified as clothing.

He had to give credit to his angelic counterpart, having the courage to wear nothing but this slutty attire. Back when they first started to officially date, it was hard enough to get even that damn bowtie off of him. And now, to dress so enticingly all on his own volition, well Crowley could not help but take that as a personal compliment. He liked thinking that he had a bad influence on the quiet bookworm. Of course, he would most certainly deny any notion of the angel having a good influence on him in return. No, Crowley was still just as much of a bad boy as he had always been, or so he continued to tell himself.

With a crisp snap of his fingers, he conjured a cup of black coffee into his hand while he meandered over to the lounge and flopped onto it, miraculously not spilling any of the fresh brew. Idly he fondled the apron while he sipped on the coffee, his mind dwelling on the fact that there was a naked angel in the bedroom right now, stewing in anticipation of his arrival. As much as Crowley’s every being wanted to run up those stairs and pounce on Aziraphale, he even more liked the idea of the angel mewling in desperation, waiting in agony just like he had waited in this kitchen, cooking bloody cupcakes while all he wanted to do was fuck his angel raw.

Now it was time for the angel to wait.

And wait he did, while the demon leisurely enjoyed his coffee with slow sips. It was maybe a quarter of hour later that Crowley finally dismissed the empty cup into the ether and made his way up the creaky old stairs, trying not to sprint up them 3 steps at a time.

He was not entirely sure what he would find when he opened the door to the bedroom, but he was certainly not disappointed, at all.

The room was quiet and still, all except for a light girly whimper which called out from the bed. There upon the cream coloured comforter with tartan lining was the needy angel, bare naked and quivering in need.

Aziraphale had placed himself on the quilt upon his elbows and knees. His wide hips were thrusted high in the air, two ripe round ass cheeks aimed directly towards the bedroom door. Golden hair splayed over the pillows; a rosy cheek pushed down in humble submission. Caught between himself and the soft bed, his large heavy breasts were crushed, nipples lost somewhere in the mounds of milky flesh, aching and hard as they rubbed against the linen.

Crowley’s golden gaze could not be broken from the sight of that glorious rump as he sauntered across the room, his own naked body slithering in that voguish manner of his.

Standing at the foot of the bed, he noticed that there were a few items of interest laid neatly upon the edge of the quilt. “What do we have here?” the demon asked as he looked over the objects.

A long thin, flexible cane.

A wide, thick leather paddle.

And a simple wooden spoon, the kind that mothers used to threaten impish children with.

“I thought… “ the angel started to say, breathlessly. He blushed brightly and squirmed on the bed, turning his face so that it was buried completely into the pillow, hiding his embarrassment away.

Crowley chuckled and ran a slender finger over the long handle of the spoon, contemplating his options and making guesses as to what the angel’s reasoning for setting these things out were.

“Come on… tell me, my little dove” he said, voice sly and seductive. Serpent tempting the little mouse out of its hiding hole.

A muffled whimper came from the angel, his cute girly face groaning in the pillow. With a defeated sigh, he turned his head slightly and cooed out as innocently as possible.

“I… I was a… a bad girl, Master Crowley…”

Crowley grinned and nodded in agreement “You were…”

“S-so… I thought that… that…”

“You thought that you should be punished?”

The angel whimpered and nodded, shyly biting down upon his plump lower lip.

“Well… “ the demon breathed out, running his light touch over the other instruments of torture “You _were_ being a _very_ naughty angel… tempting me like that… you knew exactly what you were doing, didn’t you, little brat?”

“mmmmm… maybe” was squeaked out, the smallest of sounds. That juicy ass _wiggled_.

“I’m taking that as a ‘yes’, my Angel” Crowley smirked, wide.

Aziraphale made a small purr at hearing the possessive nick name, that succulent ass wiggling again while he shifted his face so he could look around to see the demon. A little smile blessed his pink lips, baby blues adoring the sight of the lithe redhead behind him.

Serpent eyes stared right back, an intense, lusty connection while they both thought about what was about to happen. It was the bashful angel who finally broke the connection, closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek back into the comfortable pillow.

“Hands behind your back, Angel” Crowley said in a deep voice, expectantly.

With a jiggle of creamy curves, the angel obeyed, reaching his arms around and crossing his delicate wrists to the small of his back.

“ _Good girl_ ” Crowley praised while he climbed onto the bed and leaned over that shamefully presented ass, his hardening cock brushing against the freshly fucked pussy as he grabbed for the angelic hands and proceeded to tie them together with the pretty pink apron.

“This apron is _much_ to skimpy to be classified as clothing, you know that?” he asked rhetorically, his long nose switching as he arranged the silky ribbon into a bow, pulling tight to keep it in place “ _much_ more useful for restraining little brats.”

Aziraphale squirmed, wrists testing the tightness of the ribbon while his hips pushed back, an animalistic need to rub that cunt against the stiffening cock. He was still extremely wet between his chubby thighs, and the dribbles of Crowley’s seed still leaked steadily out of him, making the whole area glisten with wet sheen. He whimpered and bit down onto the pillow, desperately wanting the demon to forgo the punishment now and to go straight to the fucking.

“Such a needy little cunt, huh?” Crowley teased as if he could read the angel’s mind. Possessive hands roamed over the cherub’s body, stroking over the chubby flanks and roughly squeezing the delicious rolls. “ _So perfect_ ” he commented, immensely enjoying himself as he explored the body that he had touched countless times before.

The demon groaned in pleasure, his eyelids feeling heavy as he gripped onto those deliciously round ass cheeks, his bony hips soon bucking in sync with his angel, rubbing the length of his shaft along the sopping slit of puffy pink lips.

Aziraphale mewled and began rocking his hips up and down, rolling them so that he could dig his cunt against the pulsing cock, desperately attempting to manoeuvre it so that it could slide inside of him.

The angel got so close, the mushroomed head inches away from the gaping hole when Crowley growled and roughly pushed himself away from the dripping pussy.

_“Brat!”_ He scowled, sucking in deep breaths to clear his whirling head. _’Have to punish this teasing little cunt’_ he thought to himself, steadying himself as he once again inspected the tools of torture _’tempting bastard is going to pay for that!’._

Aziraphale quivered all over as he felt the dark shadow of the demon looming back over him, the sinister redhead positioning himself to the side, optimal place for administering a good hard spanking. He moaned sorrowfully and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the pain that was soon to come.

Something hard touched against his plump ass, making him jump slightly before he pushed back again, melting into the caress of something smooth and wooden.

“I think the spoon is the most appropriate for this punishment, don’t you agree?” the angel replied to that with a weak squeak, the demon grinned and continued teasing “little bratling like you, _yesss_ … be grateful that I’m not going to use my belt, or wash your mouth out with soap”.

Crowley chuckled as the pretty blonde whimpered at those ideas, muffled sobs into plush pillows.

“ _Shhhh my love _… you know that all you need to do is say one little word if you want me to stop… but I don’t think that you do want that, do you my pretty slut?”__

__

__

Aziraphale squeaked and peaked out from the pillows, swallowing nervously while he looked up into those golden slits “please… _please_ punish me, Master”.

Crowley grinned and said nothing as he suddenly brought the spoon backwards with a _‘wooosh’_ and then spanked it hard against the creamy ass with a loud _‘crack’_ , the long wooden instrument making impact across both cheeks.

The angel cried out, closing his watery eyes and screwing his face up in beautiful dismay.

Usually Crowley would get his angel to count each spank when a punishment was administered, but he felt the need to just go to town today, no limits to the amount of pain he was going to inflict on the saucy, tempting buttocks.

The demon growled as he swished the wooden spoon back and brought it down hard over and over again. The spoon alternated between each ass cheek and the fatty upper thighs which lingered just beneath. It didn’t take long for the milky skin to glow flush with pain, a few red welts popping up from where the wood hit particularly hard.

“This. Is . for. Being. Such. A . Fucking. Tease!” Crowley barked out between spanks, his words growling high above the whimpers of the angel and the clapping of wood against skin.

Crowley wasn’t counting, he just kept at it until he noticed specs of blood begin to stain the wood of the spoon. He allowed himself to slow down then, returning the spoon to gently rubbing over the bruised and sore cheeks. Azirapahale was sobbing, distressed noises never sounded so beautiful.

Crowley could tell how close to breaking his sweet love was. He dismissed the wooden spoon, tossing it across the room and replaced it with his own hand. The angel flinched and then settled, calmed by the softness of his demon’s soft palm. The cheeks were so warm, hot beneath the demon’s touch.

Crowley caressed the ass soft and tenderly, looking over the flesh to see how it was. It was glowing red now, spoon marks scattered all over the place. One particular spot was darker than the rest, the place where a few tiny beads of blood were sprouting. He smoothed his fingers over that spot, using a little demonic power to let the wound calm.

_“shhhhh, it’s okay my darling”_ Crowley spoke out, speaking like a Master would to a loyal canine “but… you need one more, my dove” he said simply, Aziraphale sobbed.

“Just one… for coming without permission… are you ready?”

The angel breathed in deep and then nodded weakly.

Crowley soothed his palm over the cheeks and then lifted his hand up high as if he was going to beat down with all the power in the universe. The angel winced, not sure if he was ready for the pain.

With an auditable _‘swish’_ , the demonic hand came thundering down fast and then instantly stopped just before it impacted onto the aching flesh. He grinned wide and gave a tiny spank.

“There we go, bratling. All done” he smiled, returning to rubbing the ass with loving strokes.

Crowley had planned to fuck the angel raw after the spanking was done, but he could not help but feel the aching in his heart as he looked down at his beautiful love, so weak and shaky.

“All done now my love” he repeated, then he gently went about untying the bindings from around the angel’s wrists.

“You did _so well_ , Angel. I’m _very proud_ of you” he smiled and then leaned over to take the sobbing creature into his arms. Aziraphale curled up against him and burst into tears.

_“Shhhhh… it’s okay… I’ve got you… you’re safe”_ Crowley whispered as he stroked blonde curls and slowly carried his angel into the bathroom.

It took only a thought from the demon and the large bathtub was instantly filled with warm water, a layer of frothy white bubbles floating on the surface as well as a couple of yellow rubber duckies. Gently, Crowley lowered both he and his angel down into the water.

Careful not to hurt the angel’s ass anymore, he sat the blonde down into his lap and reclined them both backwards. Snatching up a washcloth, he gently went about washing the flour, sugar and sweat from his little brat, speaking kind and loving words as he did so.

Aziraphale’s sobs calmed down and soon he was laying back into the demon, blue eyes closed and large breasts rising and falling with slow deep breaths.

“ _That’s it_ , Angel… all over now… do you remember what we say about punishment?” he asked softly, wiping the wet cloth over the angel’s chest.

Aziraphale’s voice was weak and broken as he spoke “t-that… it… once pu-punished… all is… forgiven”.

“And?” Crowley nodded, urging the angel to continue.

“And we move on?...” the blonde said, a little unsure as his head was still kind of foggy.

“Yes sweetheart, we move on… you were naughty and now you have been punished… no loitering anymore on the bad that you did… you are _forgiven_ ” he placed a gentle kiss on the blonde’s crown.

Aziraphale smiled, soft and small and nodded his head, melting down a bit further into the water.

The two of them stayed in the tub for an hour or so longer, the water miraculously staying just the right temperature.

Aziraphale particularly enjoyed the rubber duckies.

Crowley smiled as he took pleasure in watching his angel play with the bubbles and the little yellow toys.

The demon felt it again, that tenderness in his heart.

That soft, sweet spot.

Reserved only for one.

His Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments would be muchly appreciated. Love you awesome ineffable nerds. 
> 
> <3


End file.
